Pequeñas suplicas
by Agus-chii
Summary: Por más que se negara, escapar no era una opción para Amu. Si Ikuto quería algo, no iba a rendirse hasta tenerlo por más que tuviese que usar la fuerza. Él solo quería un beso de su pequeña pelirosa y hasta que ella no aceptase, no iba a poder librarse de ello. Drabble Amuto.


_Declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de Peach-pit _

* * *

Sentada sobre su regazo, con las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Él la abrazaba y tenía su mejilla pegada contra la de ella. Cada tanto el solía frotarla al tiempo de que repetía sus suplicas. Las manos de la niña se posaban en los hombros del casi adulto, con estas intentaba separarlo, pero luego de tanto esfuerzo ya no servían de nada y los ruegos del peliazul iban haciendo efecto.

\- Vamos, preciosa. Solo uno... - la abrazó más fuerte por la cintura y frotó por millonesíma su cachete contra el de ella.

\- ¡Que no! ¡Ahora suéltame!

\- Uno pequeño...

\- ¡Que no!

\- Por favor...

\- ¡No!

\- Si lo haces te soltaré.

\- ¡No hay trato!

\- Amu... - sus labios rozaron suvamente su oreja.

\- D-Dijiste que esperarías... - dijo en voz baja, más tranquila y mirando hacia el abajo.

\- Pero ya no puedo, Amu. Por favor, solo uno... - tomó su barbilla para levantar su cabeza y lo mirara a los ojos - Sabés que jamás te forzaría a nada, pero solo uno te pido...

\- Pfff... Esta bien... ¡Pero quedate quieto!

\- Esta bien.

\- Y-Y no puedes hacer nada raro, ¿Ok?

\- No prometo nada - sonrió perversamente.

\- ¡Ikuto!

\- Esta bien, gatita - agarró un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

\- ... T-También cierra tus ojos.

\- Muy bien - obedeció.

Amu también cerró sus ojos y fue acercando sus labios al rostro de Ikuto. Ella los apoyó en la mejilla del peliazul y lo dejó allí no más de diez segundos. Él abrio sus ojos y, apenas ella se separó, soltó un corta y pequeña risa.

\- ¿Y-Y ahora?

\- No te hagas la tonta - agarró su rostro con ambas manos - Sabes muy bien lo que quiero, ¿No?

\- Es que... - ella sintió que ambas manos bajaron a su cintura y la levantaron hasta acostarla en su cama - ¡¿Q-Que haces?!

Ikuto la acorraló contra su cuerpo y el alcochado. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en los costados de la cabeza de Amu y con ayuda de estas se sotuvo al mismo tiempo que mantenía apenas centimetros entre ambos cuerpos para no aplastarla.

\- Creo que tendré que hacerlo por mi propia cuenta, ¿No? - fue flexionando más sus codos para acortar más la distancia.

\- ¡B-Bueno ya! - sus mejillas estallaron al igual que sus palabras - Solo uno... corto... ¡Y nada de cosas raras!

El solo sonrió y cerró sus ojos en espera de la niña.

\- _Menudo idiota... _\- su menté pronunciaba aquellas palabras mientras tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de Ikuto.

Cerró sus ojos, presionando lo más fuerte que pudo, al mismo tiempo de que se iba acercando sus labios a los de él. Apenas sintió el roce de estos, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ikuto. Ignorando aquello, los apoyó suvamente, lo que hizo que ella abriera sus ojos y viera el la expresión de sastifación y un pequeño sonrojo de su chico. Sintió que los labios de Ikuto iban jugando y moviendose lentamente arriba de los suyos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y con sus manos recorrió todo el rostro hasta llegar a su cabello azul, donde enredó sus dedos.

El beso no fue corto y no fue solo uno, ya que apenas se separaban para respirar, a los tres segundos volvían a atacar. Amu se dio cuenta de aquello y repentinamente abrió sus ojos y separó a Ikuto de ella en un empujón. Se sentó sobre su cama y se tocó los labios.

\- ¡N-No cumpliste tu promesa! - lo apuntó amenazadoramente con su dedo índice.

Él lo agarró y la atrajo hacia él, lo que hizo que Amu cayera arriba de él.

\- Pero si eras tu la que estaba hambrienta. Nada mal, eh... - susurró en su oreja.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado, porque de estos no habrá en un largo tiempo - se paró y apuntó hacia su balcón - Ahora fuera.

\- Oh, vamos...

\- ¡He dicho que fuera! - le lanzó una almohada.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

\- No.

\- Vamos preciosa. Solo esta noche...

\- ¡Que no! ¡Ahora vete!

\- Al menos un rato...

\- ¡Que no!

\- Por favor...

\- ¡No!

\- Si me dejas yo...

\- ¡Que nooooo!

Y así, un circulo vicioso el cual Amu no podía escapar, porque cuando se tiene un novio que siempre se sale con la suya, es dificil terminar negando sus caprichos por más esctricta que se sea. Y esta vez no fue una excepsión...

\- Maldito infeliz... - susurró Amu viendo la luna mientras era abraza por el mismo peliazul en medio de la noche._  
_

* * *

**_Oooooook, hoy les traje esta pequeña idea que se me ocurrió mientras me retorcía de dolor en mi cama xD _**

**_El 24 de septiembre fue el cumpleaños de nuestra adorada Amu, pensaba hacerle un one-shot, pero mi mente estaba vacía y no tenía nada de tiempo. Así que bueno, digamos que este es como el especial pero un tanto atrasada. Lo que cuenta es la intención (?_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen reviews!_**


End file.
